Deep and Dark
by Uchiha B
Summary: Only Konoha's newest citizen could make his lose control so badly, but as long as he could have her to himself, he didn't mind so much, IY/Naruto drabbles, Semi-Yandere!Naruto x Kagome
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Will be some yandere-ness

* * *

 _'Shut up!'_

Naruto could feel his brows twitch in pure frustration and he curled his hands in response to the whisperings in his mind.

He didn't even flinch when his nails (which had sharpened into claws without his noticing) pierced into the flesh of his palms.

A rough noise tumbled out of his lips when the murmurs finally did stop after a deep dark chuckle before the Kyuubi receded back into his slumber, _'Damn fox...'_

However, he couldn't exactly blame the Bijuu either.

 _'Kagome-chan does smell good,'_ Naruto admitted, glancing up when he noticed that said girl was headed in his direction complete with a sincere smile as soon as she spotted him, _'Real good.'_

His eyes flashed red.

"Naruto!" Kagome stopped before him, and much to his relief, she didn't seem to notice his faltering control, "How are you? I haven't see you in a while."

"The hospital really needs to learn how to give you breaks once in a while–ttebayo," Naruto complained, "Don't tell me that's where you're headed?"

"I like to be useful," Kagome shrugged, "It's the least I can do since Konoha has been so good to me." After all, she felt nothing but fondness for the shinobi village that had taken her in after she had been found half-dead in an abandoned well.

"Even you need to relax, Kagome-chan," Naruto swallowed thickly, feeling uncharacteristically shy as he gathered up his courage, "When your shift is over, do you want to get some ramen?" He asked, "I'll even pay and everything!"

Kagome blinked those beautiful blue eyes before her smile widened, "Of course!" She agreed to his relief, "See you then, Naruto!" With that, she excused herself to continue to Konoha's hospital.

 _'I gotta a date with Kagome-chan!'_ Naruto grinned excitedly, not even feeling the whisker markings on his cheeks thickening, _'A date~!'_

Nothing could be better!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T (for now)

* * *

He was excited.

He was so excited that it was hard remembering a time that he had felt this enthusiastic about anything before and he couldn't help the wide grin from appearing on his tanned face.

Nothing could damper his elation.

That is, of course, the sight before him now.

"Naruto!" Kagome's blue eyes lit up as she spotted him, calling out to him with a pretty smile, "I hope you weren't waiting too long!"

The blond Jinchuuriki gnashed his teeth together, "Sasuke, what are you doing with Kagome-chan?" He asked, not even bothering to hide his annoyance.

Sasuke's brow rose at the irritated tone, "I simply bumped into her on her way here," He answered, seeing Naruto's eyes narrow at him, "Don't worry. I have no intention of joining you on your 'date'." He said flatly.

"It's not a date, Sasuke," Kagome, much to Naruto's internal horror, waved if off, "Aren't you pretty close to Hinata-chan, Naruto?"

"I..." Naruto blinked, a bit surprised by her comment. However, he couldn't blame her for it considering how close he and Hinata must have seemed during the Fourth Shinobi World War and citizens of Konoha _did_ talk, "It's not like that."

"It's not?" Kagome looked a bit taken back, "Well, you _are_ the hero of Konoha. I'm sure there are a lot of girls who would love your attention, Naruto."

Sasuke let out an amused noise after spotting his former teammate's disbelieving expression, "Enjoy your 'date'." He said before going on his way with a smirk on his face once he noticed Kagome's light flush.

"Bastard..." Naruto muttered, remembering that Kagome had a few admirers of her own (the most forward one being Kiba), "Come on, Kagome-chan. You must be starving–ttebayo~!"

"I am," Kagome smiled again, patting his arm with pure affection, "And just ignore Sasuke. You know he likes to rile you up." She stepped beside him as they headed off to Ichiraku's.

 _'I'll force it out of Sasuke later,'_ Naruto thought, knowing that the Uchiha was very hard to read when it came to finding a suitable partner to help him start rebuilding his clan, _'To see if he really does like Kagome-chan.'_ And if Sasuke did...

He would fight him for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T (for now)

* * *

Well...

There was no better way to just outright ask, right?

"Ne, Kagome-chan?" Naruto looked away a bit nervously when he caught her attention from her steaming bowl of noodles, "Do... do you like Sasuke?"

Kagome blinked in surprise, "What makes you ask that?" She smiled, trying to make him feel more comfortable, "I do like Sasuke – as a friend," She shrugged, "I can't really say I'm looking to date anyone right now."

Her answer both excited and depressed him, "Why not–ttebayo?" Naruto stared at his ramen, suddenly not feeling hungry anymore.

"I'm pretty busy at the hospital to begin with," Kagome answered, "So even if I did start to date someone, I just wouldn't have a lot of time to spend with them. And that's not really fair to them, is it?"

"Is there another reason?" Naruto asked curiously, seeing her hesitation, "Don't worry, Kagome-chan! I won't tell anyone if it's a secret!"

"I haven't told anyone here yet," Kagome finally said after a moment of silence, "But before I was found in that well, I do remember that there was... _someone_ special to me."

Naruto felt his jaw tighten, "You had a boyfriend?" He tried to repress his irritation at the thought, not wanting to cause Kagome to grow wary of him.

"Only bits and pieces of it," The Miko sighed, "I'm not quite sure you could call him a 'boyfriend' though." Flashes of silvery hair and golden eyes passed through her mind and she felt a wave of nostalgia.

"I hope you get all your memories back soon, Kagome-chan!" Naruto grinned, knowing his facade had been perfected since his childhood, "I know it really bothers you."

A flush quickly appeared on the blond's whiskered cheeks when Kagome placed her hand on his bandaged arm before lightly squeezing, "Thank you, Naruto," Her smile softened, "You're such a good friend to me."

'Friend'...

He needed to be more than that.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T (for now)

* * *

He dodged.

And Naruto cursed in response as his surprise attack failed.

"Is there something you want to say to me?" Sasuke raised a brow, looking rather calm despite the anger that was clearly seen upon the blond's tanned face.

"Tell me right now," Naruto snapped as his eyes gleamed red from Kurama's influence, "Do you like Kagome-chan in any way?!"

The Uchiha turned fully towards him, "What makes you ask that?" His voice was too stoic for Naruto's liking, "Did I not wish you well on your 'date'?" He glanced around, not seeing Kagome in the vicinity, "Is it already over?"

"Kagome-chan was called back to the hospital," Naruto answered sullenly, "We didn't even get to finish our ramen–ttebayo." And, remembering Sasuke's smirk and Kagome's blush from earlier, he decided to take out his irritation on his former teammate.

"I'm surprised she hasn't seen through you yet," Sasuke stated almost casually, "Kagome is rather perceptive. You must be putting some effort into this for her not to notice, Naruto." His tone turned mocking.

"Seen through what?" Naruto gritted his teeth as the Uchiha's brow only rose even further to his question.

"You don't need to keep pretending you are cut from sunshine itself," Sasuke answered dryly, "Konoha may have placed you on a pedestal for what you did during the Fourth Shinobi World War, but I can tell what you really are."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto asked bitterly, slightly startled when Sasuke was suddenly in front of him staring intently with his dark eyes.

"You aren't the complete monster Konoha made you out to be in the beginning, but you are no saint either," Sasuke smirked, "I suppose it's fitting that I can see the darkness that lurks inside you."

Naruto swiped out with his now-clawed hand, though the Uchiha easily dodged, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about, Sasuke." He grumbled, glaring at the dark-eyed male.

"Just try not to let it take over you too much," Sasuke simply said before disappearing altogether from Naruto's sight, "You might end up doing something you will regret."

.

.

.

What did that mean?


End file.
